


Lucky

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Domestic, M/M, end of finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows just how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/gifts).



 “And I. Am. Done!” Dean shouted gleefully, bursting into the apartment. “No idea if I even passed that last exam, but I don't give a crap, because I am free!” He paused for a moment after shutting the door behind him. “Cas?” He called curiously. His boyfriend's exams had finished the day before, and he'd told Dean he'd be at home when Dean got back, but there was no response to Dean's shout. Suddenly, Dean heard the clank of dishes bashing against each other and a muffled curse and he grinned, heading towards the kitchen.

“Cas? I'm back,” he said, stopping in his tracks as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, taking in the sight in front of him. His boyfriend was shirtless, his favourite blue X-Men t-shirt abandoned on the kitchen table. He was leaning against the counter with a disgruntled expression on his face, and there was flour everywhere. It coated the counters, the stove, and the floor, and there was also a fine white dusting over Cas' chest and arms. Dean's face cracked into a grin as he finished taking in the full picture. “Um, babe? What happened?” he asked.

Cas' face fell. “I was trying to make you a pie in congratulations. It, um, didn't go well.” The grin on Dean's face widened as he walked towards Cas, crossing the small kitchen in two easy steps and pulled Cas into his arms.

“I love you,” Dean whispered into his boyfriend's neck before kissing it softly.

“You're going to get yourself covered in flour,” Cas replied.

“Don't care,” Dean said, kissing a line up Cas' neck and along his jaw before meeting his eyes. “And I don't care that the pie didn't turn out and I don't care that it's going to take hours to clean up the kitchen. I don't honestly care about anything except for the fact that I've got the best fucking boyfriend on the planet, who tried to make me pie even though I'm the one who cooks around here because he is basically useless in the kitchen,” Dean winked, “and that I still don't understand how I got so fucking lucky.” He bent his head slightly to kiss Cas again, on the lips this time, and smiled as he felt Cas relax into his arms. 


End file.
